luis_sanchez_jrfandomcom-20200214-history
Imposter Vs Everyone
Imposter Vs Everyone (or Imposter Kills Everyone)' '''is a Art drawing by Luis Sanchez Jr. Details of the Artwork, As you can see with Imposter has Superwarrior's Ray Gun Can kill all the Webcomics around the universe is Zoophobia, Lackadaisy, UberQuest, and even TwoKinds Characters we're battling Imposter as a Legend of all Anti Heroes as he likes doing instead of Imposter Vs The World Movie References. Of course, this is Look like Almost the same as Judge Dredd Kills all the Superheroes references. Characters * Imposter (Imposter Superhero Series) * Sesame Akane (UberQuest) * Farron Jacques (UberQuest) * Mason Hamrell (UberQuest) * Rocky Rickyaby (Lackadaisy) * Viktor Vasko (Lackadaisy) * Trace Legacy (TwoKinds) * Flora of the Rainforest Tiger (TwoKinds) * Natani (TwoKinds) * Damian (Zoophobia) * Gustav (Zoophobia) * Superboy (DC Comics) Story of this Artwork 'WARNING!' This can be Shocking, and all the Violences also Gore to the Battlefield. Hopefully Imposter can listen with his ears to shoot everyone that who's thinks is Stronger. Not like that One with Imposter can Do the things to Kill by his Rage causes himself Stronger (Not Like the Hulk). So he was trying able to go the Colosseum. The officials of the Colosseum was accept with his task by the fighting battle between them. So the battle that who's going first is Damian has the Devil's Horn to Kill him and runs at him. But Imposter has the "Death Bullets", and the "Laser Fusion" to shoot his Head, and also his Arms are getting so much weaker then he not used to be good. When after he killed Damian, Imposter has the Second Opposed was Sesame Akane. She was able to Uses her Sword and fearless to control fighting with Imposter. But Imposter has the Big Punch can't do with it. When Sesame was laying on the ground after she slips, Imposter was using quick at his Ray gun and options was to killed is "High Toxic Energy Laser". Then Imposter shoots her at the Arms, even the Body shots. She was getting up with it and died like 10 secs because the Anti Poison was on her body. After that, Mason Hamrell and Farron Jacques was outraged after her death. Imposter was shooting them over their Heads and Double as a Fast Kill to getting Punished. So Imposter has 4 Kills and getting ready with the Fifth opposed is Rocky Rickaby has the Impending Destruction to look closely with Imposter's Sunglasses. After when he was Distracted, Imposter shoots him into his Legs and Shot him to the Head once again. Sixth opposed is the Trace Legacy, Has the powers by The Masters of Templars. Imposter has the sight with Trace and matching target on his Right lung to shoot at it, and Trace Dodged the attack. Imposter has some a Different weapon is the Taylor's Revolver Remington 1875 with the Silver hight pistol of all time. Imposter has a High target at Trace's Chest and killed. Imposter was looking On Fire. Up next is Flora The Tiger seems very worry when he Kills Trace Legacy. Then Imposter Spear her by Beasts. She can't aim when she has spear on this body and died like 5 secs to the floor. Natani was up next and Imposter was keeping looking for him. Natani is a Assassin to seeking Imposter. When he can Designed of his Spears and weapons, He also throws the Backchest over Imposter. But failed and dodged. Imposter Shoots fasted with Natani on the Headshot. Lucky Hotshot with Imposter has a Higher Roller to Killed Him. The final Battle to fight the Oppsed is SuperBoy was flying to the air and Imposter puts the "High Nuclear Planet Weapon" to killed Superboy. He was felling off the ground and Imposter kills him. Imposter is the winner of this Battlefield to Killed all the random stuff that he has and they can't play the game fair. For this quote that we found on this Artwork. '"I know it's in there somewhere. You just don't wanna say it since it'll make you look like a fool, but if it is the truth, you got to say it. And don't even say there's another reason, that'll make you look like a coward... not even Robert Fredrick."''' References # Imposter Superhero Series # Imposter Vs The World # Judge Dredd Kills Everyone External Links * ImposterVSEveryoneArtWork Category:Arkworks